grandchasefandomcom-20200222-history
Elesis/Grand Chase Dimensional Chaser
Description "The captain of the Ruby Knights & Grand Chase's leader." Main Info *'Name': Elesis Sieghart *'Age': 17 (Twelve Disciples), 19 (Dimensional Chaser) *'Hobbies': Sword training *'Likes': Intense battles, baths1. Elesis Sieghart. KOG INSIDE (June 25, 2015) *'Dislikes': Easy battles *'Weakness': Dresses, ghosts Elesis was born as the eldest daughter of the Sieghart family. She was trained as hard as possible since she was old enough to handle a sword and has been the captain of the Ruby Knights for several years. As a child, Elesis couldn't understand her father's strict upbringing. However, as she grew older, she began to understand the importance of her father's methods and dedicated all of her time to improving her strength. Her father, Elscud, joined a team as a member of the unit dedicated to tracking Kaze'aze. Elesis was distraught in learning that, during a battle between her father's tracking unit and Kaze'aze, her father had disappeared. Later Queen Serdin sent a secret letter to Elesis asking her to join the Grand Chase, a union of Kanavan and Serdin, dedicated to pursuing Kaze'aze. Upon receipt of this request, Elesis left home to head to Trial Forest in the kingdom of Serdin, the promised place. Here, she met two girls, Lire and Arme, who would forever change her fate. Avatars Expand] Rare - Dark Executor= *'Cost': ??? USD "If I wandered around the chasm of time once more..." Destiny has changed. Heroes from the future, the Grand Chase was destined to be engulfed by the Great Explosion of Kounat. However, because of someone's sacrifice, even though the explosion was unavoidable the Grand Chase was able to go back to their time unscathed. The members of Grand Chase slowly disappeared one at a time past the Time and Space. Everyone was going back to their rightful place. One by one they disappeared except one. That one person was Elesis. No, Elesis definitely returned with her allies to her own time but at the same time, another Elesis stayed. The reason was unknown as to why another Elesis was created and stayed. It could be from a miscalculation of time and space or possibly Elesis' will to stay was so strong that it created a copy of her. "Father..." Elesis was searching for Elscud but as Elscud was already dead, he was not able to welcome her. Elesis kneeled beside Elscud and gently shook his shoulder, like the time Elscud once did to wake Elesis. Elesis still remember that night as if it was yesterday. Elscud gently woke Elesis from her sleep and handed her the title of Captain of the Ruby Knights and Sword of Ruby Knight before he disappeared. Only thing Elesis could do was sit idly as her father left. That is when Elesis' adventure began. Kaze'aze, Ashtaroth, and Heitaros. Many powerful enemies stood before Elesis and the Grand Chase but her adventure began when she started to chase after her father's shadows. Perhaps Elscud was Elesis' starting point and destination. Elesis tried to wake her father as he did long ago but Elscud would not wake as he was in eternal slumber. She wanted to wake her father up and return the Sword of the Ruby Knights but he stayed silent. Elesis held Elscud and quietly sobbed as the Great Explosion of Kounat went off and she was engulfed in it with Elscud. Elscud's corpse became shattered before Elesis' did and while her body was crumbling she yelled in anger. "Decanee! No Kaze'aze!! I will not forgive you!" Her hateful cry touched upon darkness itself. As the Great Explosion occurred the border of time and space also shattered. Through the shattered border, the darkness of countless worlds seeped through and started to engulf Elesis. The shattered body of Elesis was slowly being filled by darkness. Was it Elesis that was consuming the darkness or was the darkness consuming her? There was no way of telling which was which. When she opened her eyes again, she could no longer differentiate if she was the same person before the explosion. She wasn't sure if this black material was her skin or armor but it was directly infused with her body and each time her heart beat, a red light pulsed through her veins. She also had wings that sprouted out from her back. She wasn't sure if she was still human and her appearance was darkness itself. To Elesis it wasn't important if she was still human or not, she was satisfied that she gained the power to kill Decanee. The Sword of the Ruby Knight also took a change in its shape. It was no longer a giant sword that punished evil, it was transformed into a thorn of vengeance. The Ruby Knight was no more. Only a Dark Executor who will stop at nothing to get her vengeance. Elesis drew her thorn and muttered. "Watch me, Father..." Nothing will stand in her way even if it is herself. The Dark Executor Elesis will stop at nothing. |-| Rare - Lunar Year Clothes= *'Cost': ??? USD Info to be added. |-| Premium - Baldr= *'Acquisition': Reach Affection Level 9 No story. Sword of the Ruby Knight A Claymore that can only be possessed by the Captain of the Ruby Knights. One night, my father woke me up in the middle of the night and handed me this sword and the title of Captain. I received the sword and just idly stared as my father left. Ever since I was little, I actually hated my father more than I liked him. Most memories I have of my father is training endlessly. I have never received any gift from him, other than this sword. I didn't love my father but... *'Physical Attack': 1040 *'Physical Defense': 540 *'Magic Defense': 290 *'Max Health': 2560 Acquisition *'Shop': Can be purchased in Guild Point Shop. *'Fusing Heroes': Acquire randomly through Hero Fusion. *'Treasure Chest': Can be acquired from Diamond Chest. *'Shop': Can be acquired from Summon Shop. Attributes Skills Evolution Recommended Sets Recommended Accessories Recommended Traits Collections Trivia *In the Korean server, Lire is released first before Elesis. *Dark Executor is also known as Practitioner of Darkness. *Elesis is the first character to have two Rare-grade Coordis. *In her Lunar Year Clothes avatar, Elesis regains her original hairstyle as a Knight. *Baldr is an armor set shared by all playable characters in the original game. **Interestingly, only Elesis has worn it in all promotional artworks the set was seen at. **Baldr is the first Premium-grade Coordi that was not bundled with a story. *In Grand Chase Dimensional Chaser, Elesis' originally red eyes were changed to that color of amber. **Even so, there have been artworks in the original game where her eyes were tinged with amber. *Despite using NAGC-based information, the Ruby Knights are referred to as Red Knights in the Global servers. *Captain of the Ruby Knights' design is based on Elesis' fourth job Savior from the original game. **The design used for Leader Elesis who Break through Limits was also taken from Savior albeit in a different style. *There was a controversy about the initial character portrait of Leader Elesis who Break through Limits. The artwork failed to meet the expectations of the Korean community, claiming that Elesis wasn't depicted properly. **After receiving huge backlash, the developers had since issued an apology on October 26 and swore to update the image as soon as possible.엘리시스 한계 돌파 아바타 일러스트 관련 안내. Grand Chase Café Talk (October 26, 2018) *In the prologue of Grand Chase Dimensional Chaser, Elesis was seen having an appearance similar to the eponymous character from the game Elsword. **Furthermore, Sword of the Ruby Knight's description says that the sword Elesis has is a Claymore, the same weapon the eponymous character uses in the said game. *In Dark Executor's story, it suggests that Elscud's corpse was still present during the whole fight against the False Creator despite the game where it disintegrated upon his death. Gallery Grand Chase for kakao Elesis 01.png|'Captain of the Ruby Knights' portrait. Grand Chase for kakao Elesis 02.png|'Grand Chase Leader' portrait. Grand Chase for kakao Elesis 03.png|'Leader Elesis who Break through Limits' portrait. ElesisCoordi.png|'Dark Executor' Coordi portrait. ElesisHanbok.png|'Lunar Year Clothes' Coordi portrait. ElesisBaldr.png|'Baldr' Coordi portrait. Kakaoelesisdefault.png|'Captain of the Ruby Knights' expression system. Kakaoelesisworld5.png|New expression of Elesis first seen in World 5. Kakaoelesisss.png|'Grand Chase Leader' expression system. Kakaoelesislimitnew.png|'Leader Elesis who Break through Limits' expression system. kakaoelesispractitioner.png|'Dark Executor' Coordi expression system. Kakaoelesishanbok.png|'Lunar Year Clothes' Coordi expression system. kakaoelesisnpc.png|NPC expression system. Kakaoelesislimit.png|Discarded expression system. IconHero-Elesis-5.png|'Captain of the Ruby Knights' icon. IconHero-Elesis-6.png|'Grand Chase Leader' icon. IconHero-Elesis-Limit.png|'Leader Elesis who Break through Limits' icon. IconHero-Elesis-Darkness.png|'Dark Executor' Coordi icon. IconHero-Elesis-Hanbok.png|'Lunar Year Clothes' Coordi icon. IconHero-Elesis-Baldr.png|'Baldr' Coordi icon. PractitionerOfDarkness.png HanbokElesis.png Elesis Theme Song Contest.png|Promotional artwork of Elesis in the Elesis Theme Song contest. Kakaoelesisrelease.png|Promotional artwork of Elesis shown prior to her release. Kakaoelesisteaser.png|A silhouette of Elesis as a teaser for Grand Chase for kakao. CoordiTeaser.png|A silhouette of Elesis as a teaser for the Avatar Shop update. EF Elesis Face 01.png 그랜드체이스 for kakao Elesis Chibi.png|Elesis' chibi portrait. Kounatelesis.png|Promotional artwork of Elesis in the Kounat update. Gcfkupdatecbt.png Gcfkupdateelesis.png Korean Elesis.png Halloween elesis.png|Limited edition artwork distributed during the Red Knights fan meeting in Japan. Elesis New Year 2019.png 그랜드체이스 for kakao CBT icon.png|Elesis in Grand Chase for kakao (CBT) icon. 그랜드체이스 for kakao Ver.1.2.4 icon.png|Elesis in Grand Chase for kakao icon. 그랜드체이스 for kakao Ver.1.12.4 icon.png Grand Chase Dimensional Chaser Ver.1.0.1 icon.png|Elesis in Grand Chase Dimensional Chaser icon. Grand Chase Dimensional Chaser Ver.1.12.14 icon.png Sprites Elesis-5-1.png Elesis-5-2.png Elesis-6-1.png Elesis-6-2.png Elesis-limit-3.png Elesis-limit-4.png Elesis-darkness-1.png Elesis-darkness-2.png Elesis-hanbok-1.png Elesis-hanbok-2.png Elesis-baldr-1.png Elesis-baldr-2.png Elesis-free-1.png Elesis-free-2.png Elesis-limit-1.png Elesis-limit-2.png Videos 엘리시스 어둠의 실천자 第6回 キャラクターボイスクイズ|Character Voice Quiz #6 - Elesis. キャラクター紹介 8：エリシス|Character Introduction #8 - Elesis, dubbed by Rie Kugimiya. SEGURE A MINHA MÃO ♪|Winner of the Elesis Theme Song contest.Resultado: Concurso Tema Musical da Elesis. PLUG (January 25, 2019) 한복 아바타 Quotes *''"You will bleed less than the sweat you perspire."'' *''"This much is nothing."'' *''"What is important is not moving quickly, but moving accurately."'' *''"There's no need for excuses. If it is because I am weak, then that's it."'' *''"It would be best to lower your stance a bit more..."'' *''"Rather than the movements of your sword, the movement of your feet is more important."'' *''"For how long will we have to struggle..."'' *''"I can't tell you right now. However, one day... without fail..."'' *''"You must predict your opponents' movements. It is too late if you move after watching them."'' *''"This was enough to make you take a rest... When do you want to start training?"'' *''"I'm not teasing you. There will come a time when everyone will acknowledge you."'' *''"My hair? I just forgot to cut it."'' *''"Look into your opponents' eyes and not their sword."'' *''"I'm Elesis. Nice to meet you."'' *''"Where is he..."'' *''"I still... need to become stronger."'' *''"Idiot... It's not it."'' *''"About my father... Sorry. However, I will explain everything later."'' *''"Oh... You are a good person..."'' *''"Sieghart! Please be serious!"'' *''"It doesn't hurt. I can deal with it."'' *''"Has it still not been found...?"'' *''"I don't dislike those types of stories."'' *''"Things I can do other than the sword? Nothing..."'' *''"When it comes to the sword... The victor is already decided before they touch."'' *''"I don't know. I still don't really understand it."'' *''"You think my sword is trivial?"'' *''"When I step into the bath after a long training session, it feels like my body and heart are being washed clean."'' *''"A dress? Clothing like that only gets in the way of battle... And it doesn't look good on me..."'' *''"It's interesting. Could you tell me more?"'' *''"Didn't I tell you not to tell ghost stories?"'' *''"Your training will never betray you."'' *''"It is not important to be quick and speedy, but rather not to give up the race. You've come back now, and we will win the race, together." (Welcome Message)'' Annotations *'Red Knights' is the recurring term used in the actual game. While some servers had also used the same term back in the original game, it was known as Ruby Knights in NAGC. For consistency, 'Ruby Knights' is preferred by this Wiki. References Navigation __FORCETOC__ Category:Elesis Category:Grand Chase Dimensional Chaser Category:Rank SR Category:Assault Type Category:Humans Category:Female Characters Category:The First 3